


Kiss My Grits

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a text conversation after the Details magazine pictures come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Grits

those pics are hotttttttttt

shut up Allen

no. you sure u r 100% gay? cause you two look smokin'

Kristopher I swear

I really like the one where you are sucking on her finger

I'll suck something for you

Oh Adam, promises promises

Name the time and place and you know I'm there

You know where I'll be tonight.

Ur shooting the vid tonight right?

Yeah.

Should I bring the girl too, sonce you like it both ways?

Kiss my ass, Lambert

Didn't realize that was one of ur kinks, but okay

very funny

maybe I could give you some acting lessons

is that what we're calling it now, Adam? 'Acting lessons'

call it whatever you want.

would you?

would I what?

kiss my ass?

Kristopher Neil Allen! You are going to kill me

just warming you up before you get here

like seeing you won't get me there

true

but if you want... we can kiss each other's asses

well now. so you'll be giving me 'acting lessons' and I'll be giving you 'guitar lessons' then?

a thousand times yes

see u tonight

tonight.


End file.
